


Dizzy's story: Pequeña mujer vestida de negro

by RPMizu



Series: Guilty Gear One-shot Collection [1]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Angst, F/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPMizu/pseuds/RPMizu
Summary: La pequeña mujer vestida de negro no encuentra la felicidad.---------Historia de Dizzy de una colección de fanfics (one-shots) de Guilty Gear que planeé escribir, uno por cada personaje relevante.





	Dizzy's story: Pequeña mujer vestida de negro

Trata de concentrarse sólo en el sonido que producen sus pisadas. Entre todos los ruidos ensordecedores del ambiente, ese es el más beneficioso para su salud mental en ese momento. Si le pone atención al débil susurro del fuego, al claro sonido de los árboles y las casas cayendo tras ella, a las desesperadas voces de humanos que gritan y lloran entre las llamas que los consumen, cree que en cualquier instante perderá la cabeza. Otra vez perderá la cabeza. Los cadáveres de inocentes carcomidos, ardiendo, o aplastados por los edificios que se desploman. Palabras escupidas con amargura, con rabia, rencor, odio, miedo. Todas para ella. Todas esas vidas desapareciendo. Existencias borradas por ella. Sólo por una pequeña mujer vestida de negro.

Ya no puede más. Usó todas sus energías tratando de calmar a Necro y Undine. El resto fue empleado para huir del lugar. Huir del desastre que ha causado. Huir de sus culpas y sus miedos. Huir de la realidad, de la fría realidad que siempre la ha perseguido. Cae a la tierra, rendida. Es inútil. En el fondo de su corazón lo sabe. Sabe que es imposible que esos seres tan frágiles como el papel puedan convivir junto a ella. Trata de acercarse a ellos (Oh, ¿cuántas veces lo habrá intentado?) y al final siempre la ilusión se rompe en pedazos, como un cristal roto por la cruel verdad de su ser. Que ella es diferente a ellos. Que ella no es sólo una pequeña mujer vestida de negro.

Hasta que sucede lo inevitable. Esas personas no saben del poder que se esconde dentro de ella. Y cuando la tragedia comienza, la pequeña mujer vestida de negro queda sometida por ese poder, manejada por éste como una muñeca de trapo. El ángel de la muerte despierta una vez más para destruirlo todo. La gente maldice a esas alas, una blanca, la otra negra. Maldice la existencia de la pequeña mujer vestida de negro.

Finalmente ésta, al volver a ser ella misma, se encuentra sola, abandonada por el mundo. Y llora, llora desconsoladamente. Llora a pesar de que es lo que ha sucedido infinitas veces y ya debería haberse acostumbrado a la sensación. Llora porque quiere ser aceptada desde el fondo de su alma. Porque no quiere estar sola. Porque quiere ser amada. Porque nadie ama a la pequeña mujer vestida de negro.

"¿Por qué el amor sigue evadiéndome...?"

El suave susurro angustiado se pierde en el viento nocturno. El agua que cae de sus ojos penetra en la tierra. Pero hasta esto no nutre nada, no hace crecer nada. Hasta sus lágrimas no sirven para nada.

Oye las órdenes de los aldeanos a lo lejos. Mandan a que la busquen. Seguramente la quemarán viva luego de cumplir con ese objetivo. Y ella no mueve ni un sólo músculo. Tal vez sería mejor así. Que esa alma indeseada desparezca de una vez por todas. Así, el ángel de la muerte no volvería a despertar. Así, la pequeña mujer vestida de negro dejaría de respirar junto a él.

No, aún no puede dejarse morir. Algo en ella le dice que continúe. Con la poca fuerza que le queda y un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se arrastra hasta un gran árbol y se refugia entre sus raíces, las cuales la esconden y camuflan perfectamente. Un suspiro adolorido brota de sus sonrosados labios. Aún tiene una esperanza. Por más tonta e ínfima que sea, ahí está. Su espíritu se aferra a esa idea con fuerza. Es lo único que la mantiene viva. Tal vez sea algo egoísta pensar así, ya que sabe que, si ella sigue existiendo, muchísimas vidas podrían perderse.

Mas no puede evitarlo. Quiere ser amada. Por una sola vez, quiere experimentar ese sentimiento tan humano, aun si es probable que ella sea incapaz tenerlo. Aunque fuera un solo segundo en el que pudiera percibir que otro ser siente amor por ella, que la necesite y la desee, ella sería feliz. En ese momento, aun cuando se esfume al siguiente instante, ella se sentiría humana, necesaria. La pequeña mujer vestida de negro podría morir en paz, con una sonrisa en los labios. Tan humano, a pesar de que ella no se dé cuenta de este hecho. Un egoísmo puro y angelical.

"¿Dónde se encuentra el amor...?"

Pero por más que mire a su alrededor, en la oscuridad de la noche no hay nadie. Ni siquiera un animal que pueda oír sus sollozos, ver sus lágrimas, su apariencia devastada. Tan sólo la vegetación de ese bosque es testigo de sus lamentos. Hunde su delicado rostro en sus lastimadas rodillas. Antes se las había herido mientras corría. Tropezó y, naturalmente, estas se rasparon. ¿Por qué diablos es tan torpe? Ni para correr sirve. No es necesaria para nadie.

Probablemente sería mejor dejar de lado esa esperanza inútil. Olvidar que alguna vez su miserable vida existió. Ni a Necro ni a Undine les puede pedir ese favor. No la escucharían. Tiene que hacer algo ahora, antes de que se arrepienta de su decisión. No hay nadie. No hay nadie para ella. A pesar de que decenas de humanos la persiguen y la buscan en ese momento, no hay nadie para ella. Nadie.

"¡¡Dizzy!!"

Su nombre suena entre los árboles con fuerza, causando que algunos pájaros se asusten y salgan volando desde las copas de los árboles. Puede ver una luz que destaca entre las sombras, acercándose rápidamente hasta ella. Lo raro es que es una luz de color negro. Sólo su piel es muy blanca, y sus ojos parecen dos rubíes que ahora la miran con ternura. Esa voz... Nunca su nombre había sonado tan dulce.

En el rostro sorprendido de la chica caen nuevas lágrimas, esta vez cargadas de un sentimiento diferente. Ahí está. En el rostro contrario aparece una mueca de dolor. ¿Sus lágrimas podían hacerlo sufrir? Una sonrisa débil se asoma. Es imposible. Pero aun así, luego de mirarla extrañado, ese chico luminoso le sonríe de vuelta con afecto, y acaricia suavemente sus cabellos. ¿Cómo no se había percatado de su presencia? Recuerda que lo oyó atacar a la gente que la perseguía, descargando brutalmente su odio por los humanos y protegiéndola contra todo daño. Pero no le puso atención. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos depresivos, y con ello no logró verlo.

Mas ahí está, frente a ella, extendiéndole una pálida mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sí hay una esperanza. Sí hay alguien que está dispuesto a destruirlo todo con tal de protegerla. Ahí frente a ella, durante todo este tiempo.

Con una sonrisa y la cara empapada, toma entre sus manos esa cuerda de salvación y se pone de pie. De inmediato se siente rodeada por unos fuertes brazos masculinos. Nunca más la dejaría sufrir sola. Está segura de esto. Lo sabe, aun cuando él respeta el silencio. Lo sabe por la calidez que invade su corazón. Sus ojos se cierran cansados. El agua atrapada en ellos se secará ahí y no volverá a caer. Por primera vez en su vida percibe ese sentimiento que tanto añoró.

"Aun cuando siento que ahora podría morir de felicidad... Por favor, Dios, ¿me dejarías vivir a su lado un tiempo más?"

Por primera vez, la pequeña mujer se viste de blanco.


End file.
